No time! The Time and the Sailor Senshi of Time!
by Super-Rage
Summary: Resurrected just to have revenge.. His anger has been feeded by understanding his brother died.. Emit's brother is in town.. Target? Kill the Saiyajin!


Rage: Hello and welcome to yet another new story!!

Super-Rage: Yes it has been a long while everyone! I've been working alot lately and I dodn't had any good idea's so the story has been delayed alot of times, but I keep seeing alot of people read my stories which makes me happy.

Rage: We would like to thank you for bothering to read our stories.

Super-Rage: Without any delays.. Let the story begin!!

**No time? The Time Demon and the Sailor Senshi of Time!!**

Rage has told his past, about how he met his friends in the Digiworld. How he went into some kind of beast mode and that he went head on against his dark form.

1 day has past, Rage turned back into a kid. The reason for that was because his dark side was not affected by Emit's attack, Rage spends more time with Chibi-Usa. He feels more comfortable with people at his height, they both still train and Makoto trains with Mamoru the advanced martial arts. Rei went into her own kind of training. Ami heard from Mamoru that Hikari is a strategy-expert and trains together with him, Minako and Usagi are trying to expand their usual training and start with more powerful energy-based skills.

Luna is waking with Artemis over the street when a kid is sitting on the wall saying. "Well well, haven't seen you 2 in a while." Artemis and Luna are looking at the kid and just meow trying to fool him into being 2 plain normal cats. "Don't you even recognize me?" He says, they keep meowing as they look at the kid. The kid sighs and says. "It's me.. Rage, stop acting like normal cats." They both get a sweatdrop on their head and Artemis asks. "What happend to you, you're a kid." Rage sighs and looks away abit irritated. "I.. Had an accident." Luna laughs softly and jumps up to the wall saying. "Don't worry about it, I bet you get your normal age fast enough." "Depends on how old he is right now." Artemis says and they both start laughing really hard, Rage looks away and asks. "Have you heard from the other's.. My past?" They both stop laughing instantly, Luna replies with. "Y-yes, we have. Right after we came back from some business." Rage turns his head towards them with a spooky face and says. "How about unleashing my dark side to hunt you down." Luna and Artemis freeze up after hearing what Rage said. Rage starts to laugh and says. "Don't worry I won't unleash my dark side." "Nasty trick, Rage-san." Artemis says. Rage still has a smile on his face as he says. "Well I have to go now, take care." Rage disappears.

Usagi is sleeping while doing her homework, Ami pokes Usagi trying to wake her up but fails. Rei laughs softly and pinches Usagi's nose holding it as suddenly Usagi jumps up. Rei starts to laugh out loud as Usagi gets furious at Rei. Rage is looking at them with a smile as he sighs abit looking away. "A penny for your thoughts." Makoto suddenly says to Rage. He looks at her and says "Hmmm? Oh, it's nothing don't worry about it." Makoto gets a smile on her face and pulls Rage's cheek saying. "Don't lie to your Nee-san, tell me whats wrong." Rage moves his face away escaping the pulling and moves his hand to her. Makoto looks questioning to Rage and his hand. "What are you trying to say?" She asks, Rage rubs his cheek and says. "Give me a penny.. You said it yourself a penny for your thought." Makoto starts to laugh and gives him 20 yen. (They're in Japan remember P) Rage takes the penny and puts it in his pocket and then says. "I want my original size back... I start to feel down staying in this size." Makoto smiles and puts her hand on his head and pats him. "Don't worry, I know you'll find a way to gain your original size. Somehow you always found a solution to you problems." Makoto says, Rage smiles and says. "Thanks Onee-san, that really helped me."

Somewhere outside the line of time, there is a statue with a seal on it. A dark star flies to it and burns away the seal reaching the inside of the statue, the statue starts to rumble wild as it shatters into pieces releasing something dark. "Not enough... His ritual got disrupted.. Is he.. Dead? Ototo.. I will gain power and get revenge.." The dark shadow says as his eyes shine brightly disappearing.

Deep in the line of time is the river of time, 2 persons stand there watching the river as a parts start to glow dark and disappear after a while. "Look, that must be their current time line.. That golden glow is still there..." Says the smaller shadow, the taller one nods and says. "It glows brightly whenever it reaches the dark glow, but rainbow colored glows shine brightly aswell.. Which means they've became a team with him.." They see the golden glow weaken more and stops at a certain moment. "What does that mean?" Asks the small shadow, the other one tells. "It could be that he lost a part his power or became younger.. I would say it is the first guess." The small shadow looks from the tall one to the river and says. "It's time we should get involved aswell." The tall one nods and a blinding light appears as if it swallows the 2 persons.

Gohan is watching trough the window. "...an..." Says a voice, and again the voice says. "..han-san..." Gohan is still daydreaming thinking about his original size, suddenly a voice shouts. "Gohan-san!!!!" Gohan shocks and looks at his teacher. "You should pay attention, Gohan-san." Says Chizuru, Gohan nods while having a sweatdrop on his head and sighs deeply when Chizuru walks back. "I can't take this any longer.." Gohan says to himself.

Everyone goes home and Gohan walks alone, he looks around and sees 2 suspicious students walk to a few years younger guy, they take him to the back of the school. Gohan looks around and sees Chibi-usa look at him. "Go ahead, I have to do something." Gohan says, Chibi-Usa nods and walks home. "Where is our money, kid." Says the first student, the second one moves his face to the younger student and says. "You would pay us if we got rid of those bullies, now hand it over." "B-but I a-already payed y-you." Says the younger student, the older students start to laugh as the first one says. "We did abit extra for you now we want to be payed for that too." "How about I pay you." Says a voice, the 2 students look around and see Gohan behind them facing his back to them. "What the hell do you want, squirt?" Says one of them, the other laughs and says. "Stupid little kids like you should just run away, before they get hurt." Gohan get irritated by their name calling and faces them. "I really didn't wanted to do this but.." He says and puts his bag down, the 2 students start to laugh. Gohan low kicks one of them as he floats in mid-air punching the other out towards the open as he spins his hands hitting the other student that was in mid-air also away. They both stand up looking at Gohan and run away hard. Gohan grabs his bag and puts it on his back and sighs. "Ehh... T-thanks for helping me." Says the younger student, Gohan smiles and says. "No problem."

The sun went down and the moon shines as it is high in the sky, the citizens of tokyo city are still up and busy. The roads are very crowded with cars and pedestrians, 2 shadows appear on a rooftop.

"Jubei District.." Says one of them. The other looks around and then asks. "Do you think they finally succeeded in what they thought was necessary?" The larger shadow replies back with. "They could fullfilled their mission, but that would mean that energy shouldn't be shining in here." "I can sense the energy still in this city, this section.." Says the smaller shadow, the larger shadow walks away and says. "Let's go find.. Uranus and Neptune." The smaller shadow follows.

"Genko, can you take the boxes to the other room." Michiru says. Genko nods and lifts up the boxes and walks away, Haruka walks into the room and asks. "Is this all we have?" Michiru nods and calls for Genko. Genko walks back in and asks. "Is there something Michiru-neechan?" "Yes, can you see who is outside. I think we have some company." Genko nods and goes to a window and climbs out of it. Haruka then says. "You can come out from hiding now." A shadow appears and a female walks out of it. "How was your mission?" She asks, Haruka crosses her arms and looks away as Michiru smiles softly saying. "We made a bet if the boy defeated Haruka he could stay, if he lost he would've kept his promise and leave this place." "Sensing his energy it seems Haruka lost." The female says with a little smile, Haruka gets abit more irritated. The female smiles more and says. "Very well, I'll meet with him since it was originally not planned to remove him."

Somewhere else in the city Rage and Jupiter are jumping from roof to roof as Rage suddenly sneezes. "Caught a cold?" Jupiter asks, Rage shakes his head and replies with. "I get the feeling someone is talking about me." "Hahaha, people are talking about you when you sneeze." Jupiter says with a smile, Rage sighs and out of nowhere a flash appears. "What do we got here?" Rage and Jupiter both say at the same time and jump into the ally.

A shadow jumps out of nowhere towards a guy and starts sucking energy as the guy gets older faster. The shadow lets the man go and grabs his coat wearing it, as he wants to walk away he hears something land and looks over his shoulder. "Look what we got here." Rage says as he sweeps his tail over the floor abit, Jupiter stands up from the landing. The shadow turns towards them and starts laughing. "So this is the little troublemaker all the 'badass' demons talk about, man you look pathetic at that age." He laughs even harder as Rage gives a mean look and says. "Well it seemed one of those 'badass' demons turned me into a kid." The demon stops laughing and then says. "You do know that was my little brother, which you killed you little bastard.." His eyes starts to shine brightly as he says. "Very well I will grant you your age back." Rage takes a few steps forward and moves his hand towards Jupiter letting her stay put. "And why do you grant me my age back? Am I not more vunerable on a younger age with a lower energy level?" He asks, the shadow smiles and says. "It wouldn't be fun killing a kid that couldn't fight back properly." Rage stands ready, the shadow moves towards him absorbing his youth and lets go as Rage gains his original age. "Remember my name.. It will be the last one you will remember when you're about to die.. It's Onorhc." He whispers into his ear and disappears laughing. "Well Onii-chan.. How does it feel to regained your original age?" Jupiter asks, Rage looks at his hands and turns them into fists and says. "He is the first demon I ever saw with a human face... Yet I could sense right away he is Emit's older brother."

"No way!!" Kage and Rei shout at the same time, Rage looks away and scratches his head. "Yeah.. I regained my normal age." He says, Rei sighs and says. "Now it won't be fun to call you kid anymore." Kage nods and smiles looking towards Rage. "Say where is that pretty boy from last time, the one with bloodred eyes?" She asks, Rage looks at Kage saying. "He got resealed, so you won't bee seeing him." Kage crosses her arms and looks away a little bit angry. Then Rage gets a hard pat on his back from Usagi. "Great to see you on your normal age, Rage-kun." Rage holds his back and says with a little smile "Yeah, it's great to have my age back." Makoto looks around and asks. "Where are Ami-chan and Minako-chan?" "Ami-chan took Minako-chan to the library again to help her out." Rei says, everyone has a sweatdrop except Kage and say at the same time. "Minako-chan is in hell.."

Onorhc stands on a building and watches the city with a smile and says. "It's sad, I have restored enough because of that Saiya-jin." He sighs and sits down on the edge of the building, he looks at the sky and thinks "_I need to rest for a long while before my form absorbed all the energy._" He turns into stone slowly as he starts laughing.

Usagi yawns loudly and asks with a sleepy head. "Where is Rage-kun?" Minako lays half defeated against the table sighing. "I don't know and I don't have the strength to know..." She says, Kage looks out the window and says. "He's sitting on the roof alone." Ami looks from a book she's reading and asks. "Kage-chan can you go to him, I think he still feels down from being a child." Kage crosses her arms not answering and flies out the window.

Rage sits on the edge of the building looking at the stars, he looks at his ocarina abit and looks back at the stars again. "What's on your mind." A voice says, Rage keeps looking at the stars and says. "Oh, it's just you **Kage-chan**. Is there something?" Kage appears next to Rage and sits down also looking at the stars. "They are beautiful aren't they." Kage says, Rage just nods. Kage looks to a other direction and sees the full moon, she says. "The **full** moon is also nice tonight." "To tell you the truth... I **never** have seen the full moon in my **entire** life." Rage tells as he keeps looking at the stars, Kage looks at him and says. "But, it's **right** there. Go and look at it." Rage doesn't budge and sighs deeply. "Because of being a half Saiya-jin I can't look at the full moon, if I do I change into a gigantic ape called **Oozaru** and I will be uncontrolable." He says moving his tail from left to right, Kage smiles softly and says. "That's not the thing that's bugging you is it." "What do you mean?" Rage asks. Kage shakes her head and says. "It's nothing, just don't go thinking you're alone." Rage looks at Kage and says. "Well, there is someone at that building watching me for a while." Kage smiles and disappears.

A shadow is standing on a building watching Rage from a distance as Kage appears. "Hmmm, Haruka **never** told me about them..." The shadow says, suddenly Kage disappears, the shadow keeps an eye on Rage. "He's alone again.." The shadow says, suddenly the shadow feels something touching. "**Who** said he was alone." Kage says as she is standing behind the shadow pointing her finger at the shadow. It appears to be a female, Kage moves her hand away and starts laughing. "How **many** of you Sailor Senshi's **are** there anyway?" Kage asks, the female turns towards Kage and says. "And may I ask how you know I am a Sailor Senshi?" Suddenly she feels someone lean against her saying. "**I** may be able to answer **that** question." The female smiles and says. "Please do." She turns and sees Rage standing there. "As you would know from people's gossips, I am Rage. The protector of this city, but I am actually the **Guardian of Dimensions**, for the time being I have been assigned to guard this area by the **Ruler of Dimensions**." The Sailor Senshi starts laughing and says. "I see, I guess **Haruka** and **Michiru** were on a mission that was bound to **fail** from the start." Rage looks at her and asks. "You know Haruka-san and Michiru-san?" The female then says. "I am one of the **Outer Senshi**, I am **Sailor Pluto**, I am also the **Guardian of Time** but I am here to get you in a training." Rage turns his head seeing Makoto stand there.

Makoto enters the house and sees Usagi half asleep, Ami reading and Minako snoring. "Ami-chan, have you seen Rage-kun?" Ami looks away from the book and says. "Hey Makoto-chan, yes I have seen Rage-kun, he's on the roof with Kage-chan." Makoto puts her groceries down, then she walks away going up with the stairs. "_He's been up on the roof alot lately, what's with him anyway? First his attitude after becoming a kid, then his dark side and now allowing a demon to take his energy._" Makoto thinks she open the door and she sees Rage disappear before she could shout his name. "Where did he go to? Downstairs? No I sense some chi from that direction..." She says and runs towards the edge and leaps from the building to a other reaching where Rage is only to see him, Kage and a female hearing say she wants to train him.

"**You** training **me**? Don't make me laugh, I'm **not** in the mood for jokes." Rage says as he walks away just to see Sailor Pluto stand infront of her. She smiles as she notices Rage standing behind her already. "I see you're **faster **then I expected, but what I did was **not** by speed." Pluto says. She turns towards Rage and says. "I used the power of **time**." Rage sighs and says. "First a second **timedemon**, now a Guardian of Time. What is this training about anyway?" Makoto walks towards Rage and stands next to him seeing Pluto look at her. "Sailor Jupiter I presume, also Rage-san's onee-san, am I right?" Before Makoto could say something Rage already points at Pluto and says. "That! What's with **that**?! Are we like **frikkin** characters from a **frikkin** story?" Pluto stops smiling and looks at Rage. "I am a Sailor Senshi from the future, I came here because there is a disorder in the future." "What kind of disorder?" Makoto finally is able to ask. Kage is hanging in the air crossing her legs listening. Sailor Pluto looks at Rage and says. "You will **die**..." Makoto shocks and shouts. "What do you mean, Onii-chan dies?!!" Rage puts his hand on Makoto's shoulder and says with a smile. "Don't worry Onee-chan I won't die." "He is right, Rage-san won't die if he goes with me in training." Sailor Pluto says, Makoto turns her hands into fists and looks angry at Sailor Pluto. "If you are going to train **him**.. Train **me** aswell!" Makoto shouts at Pluto, she looks back at Makoto closing her eyes and says. "I see you got determination, but will you keep up with the training?" She opens her eyes and looks back at Makoto. Makoto raises her fist and says. "I won't be in the way." Rage smiles and says. "Alright when will it start?" "First.. Summon your other spirit." Pluto says to Rage as he looks at her. "Y'mean Hikari? I think he's sleeping." Rage replies as Kage shoots between them saying. "I'll wake that lazy ass up." She flies away and returns with Hikari and the Kenryu no Hikari. Pluto makes a wand appear that has the shape of a giant key, she swings it in her hand and holds it straigth forward and opens a invisible door. "We will enter here for the training." Pluto says and enters, Makoto stands there watching until Rage grabs her hand and pulls her into the gate and Kage follows.

Everyone suddenly starts to move slowly until they move so slow it looks like they froze. The small shadow looks into the world from a other world, the shadow stands up and says. "It's time." The shadow turns towards someone and says. "Genko.. Are you ready?" Genko scratches the back of his head and looks around saying with a smile. "Eh.. sure why not, **Sailor Saturn**?" Saturn gives a soft smile and walks away with Genko following her.

Pluto, Rage, Makoto and Kage enter a world that's completely white. "Woow, this looks like the **Hyperbolic Time Chamber.**" Rage says as he looks around, Makoto looks questioning at Rage. "Ah, that's a area we used to train for a **whole** year which is just a day in the real world." He explains, Pluto smiles and says. "This is the same, but it is **not** limited to 1 year and you can have alot of people train in here." Kage lands and sighs looking around. "It's **too** bright if you ask me.." She says closing her eyes. "Rage-san if you wou-." Rage already transformed into a Super Saiya-jin 2 and smiles saying. "No warm ups." Makoto laughs softly and transforms into Sailor Jupiter. "I see why you 2 are like brother and sister." Pluto says while smiling then she looks at Rage and says. "Your form has the ability to use electricity if you know how to use it." Rage puts his fists on his sides and smirks making the electricity charge up faster, moving his hand up letting it gather on the palm of his hand. "Let's skip this aswell." Pluto claps her hands and says. "I see you managed to change the future all by yourself." She swings her keywand and disappears, Rage senses her chi on the same spot but he feels her behind him reacting fast by avoiding the wand. "**Not** bad!" Pluto shouts as she disappears again, Jupiter instantly turns and kicks the wand upwards but it doesn't fly out of Pluto's hand. Pluto brings her wand down but Jupiter jumps on it throwing a kick towards Pluto. Pluto is already behind Jupiter when she tried to kick her, Pluto tries to smack Jupiter into the ground but she grabs the wand and spins to get on top. They both shoot away smiling as they look at each other until Kage shouts. "Hey you 2 watch out, Rage **lost** it!!" They look towards Kage just to see a verocious Rage leap towards them, Rage throws his hand towards Pluto attempting to scratch her but he hits her wand instead. Pluto pushes Rage away, she sees him land on the ground and disappear instantly appearing on random spots around her and Jupiter. "**What** has happend to Rage-san?" Pluto asks, Jupiter looks from her eyecorner. "You mean you **never** have seen him like this??" She says, Pluto shakes her head and says. "The **only** time I saw him lose it, was on the **night** of a full moon." Rage shoots towards Jupiter in mid-air, Jupiter shoots below Rage and thrusts her palm against his chest but Rage disappeared in time. They see Rage stand on one corner, he stands up but not entirely and roars out loud as his tail moves violantly. The ground starts to rumble heavily then red chi starts to flow around Rage as he roars even louder. Jupiter watches how Rage prepares himself to go beserk. "Pluto! **We** need to do so--" Before she could finish her line see hear the roar echo and everything frozen around her. Pluto walks towards Rage as Jupiter follows her. "**What** have you done?" Jupiter asks, Pluto stands next to Rage's frozen body and says with a smile. "As you can see, i've frozen time. Now let me see here, this will do." Pluto pokes her wand hard above Rage's tail and lets time continnue again just to hear Rage shout in pain. "**Aaargh!!** What the hell?!!" Pluto and Jupiter watch Rage jump up and down rubbing above his tail. "Well it seems you still haven't mastered that." Pluto says with a teasing smile, Rage looks annoyed at Pluto while rubbing the spot where he got hit. "How do you know that is a spot that takes me out of the beast side?" Rage asks, Pluto says. "One day in the future you remain like that but surprisingly you don't go nuts, your beast side can't be reversed untill on a day Jupiter hit you there and you returned to normal." Rage looks at Jupiter as his eyebrow twitches, Jupiter smiles nervously having a sweatdrop. They continue their training.

1 day has passed and Onorhc managed to absorb all the energy he stole, the statue that stands high on a building starts to rumble scaring birds away that were on it. The statue starts to crack slowly until it bursts awakening Onorhc. "**Aaargh!** Birdcrap all over me! What the **fuck** are those birds thinking??" He says annoyed removing the crap by reversing time on the crap. He stands up looking at the city with a smirk. "I wonder what our little monkeyboy is doing." Onorhc wonders, he looks around and senses something and smirks jumping off the building disappearing.

Rei is dozing off falling almost asleep waking up seeing Minako, Ami and Usagi do homework, except for Usagi really she pretends to work but when Rei removes the book she sees Usagi snore. "Hey **wake** up." Rei says and whacks Usagi with the book, Usagi wakes up with a yawn. "I've been wondering." Minako says, everyone looks at her questioning. Minako rests her head on her hand and then says. "Y'know Rage-chan and Makoto-chan not being around all day, I mean I can understand about Makoto-chan. But we always know where Rage-chan is, making noise somewhere beating up criminals." Usagi yawns and says. "Don't worry they won't be in any kind of trouble, I can feel it." At the moment Usagi says that a bright flash appears and a explosion follows. Everyone looks at the explosion seeing Makoto and Rage stand there pitch black, Makoto starts to cough and Rage puts something down. "I told you **not** to use too much gunpowder!" Makoto shouts at Rage, he laughs nervously and replies with. "Yeah sorry I got carried away." Rei stands up and puts her hands on her sides and shouts. "What the **hell** are you 2 thinking? Using **gunpowder** in a **shrine!!**" Makoto and Rage look at Rei while blinking, Ami then asks. "Where have you 2 been? We couldn't sense your chi since last night." Rage scratches the back of his head and says. "Well for being a day away it was pretty long, so is the story..." Minako stands up screaming as she points at Rage. "**What?!**" Rage shouts, everyone looks at Minako as she starts to have shiney eyes with a smile saying. "Y-your hair is too long... **LET ME CUT IT FOR YOU!!!**" Rage looks surprised and everyone else looks away having a sweatdrop.

Luna walks into the room and says. "Whats the smell and the noise?" She sees Rage and Makoto pitch black, Luna says. "What happend to you 2?" Rage laughs and dusts himself off and so does Makoto. "Well me and Onee-chan went to train outside the timeline, for the next coming enemy." Artemis jumps on Minako's head and asks. "What enemy?" "We have fought him before.. Well at least me and Ami-chan." Makoto says, Ami looks at Rage and Makoto and asks. "Is it Emit perhaps?" Rage replies with. "Yeah, but it's his brother Onorhc. He was summoned by him but wants revenge because I killed Emit." Usagi sighs and says. "Do we need to train again?" Makoto shakes her head and says. "No me and onii-chan will be enough for him, we got a special skill we learned." Rei smirks and says. "Fine we won't fight, but I sure want to see what this special skill is." Rage stands up and says. "Sure that's ok, we will go right away." Minako then says with a angry face. "No one **will** go **anywhere** until **I** have given **Rage** a haircut." Everyone has a sweatdrop as they look at Minako.

Minako gave Rage a haircut still having a spikey hair but shorter, Minako left a little tail thats put together with abit of bandage. "Well how does he look?" Minako says, Rage walks out the room and everyone claps as Rage smiles. "We should take a picture of this." Rei says, everyone nods. Ater setting up the camera on a timer, Rage and Makoto stand in the middle as Usagi and Minako stand at Rage's side and Rei and Ami at Makoto's. Luna sits on Usagi's head and Artemis hangs over Rei's shoulder. "Say cheese!" Everyone says as the timer expires and makes a shot. "I'll make some copies for this after the battle." Rei says as she puts the camera somewhere safe. Rage makes a fist and says. "Let's go and **get** that Onorhc." Makoto nods. "Rei-chan, Ami-chan hold onto my shoulder." Makoto says and Rage says. "Usagi-chan, Minako-chan you 2 hold onto mine." They do as they are told and both Rage and Makoto put 2 fingers on their forehead and teleport as their chi increase heavily.

Pluto is standing outside the timeline waiting, suddenly Saturn arrives and runs over to her. "How did the training go?" Pluto asks, Saturn smiles and says. "It went perfectly, how about yours?" Pluto gives a soft smile and says. "I don't think we have to worry over those 2, let's watch from here if it really helped out." Saturn nods and looks together with Pluto into the current timeline.

Rage and Makoto appear with the others in a forsaken area. Rage sets up a shield around Usagi and the others, Usagi then says. "Won't it drain your energy **too** much?" Rage shakes his head and says. "Don't worry aslong nothing keeps attacking the shield, I'll be fine with keeping it up." Usagi nods with a smile. Makoto smiles and says. "Nii-chan, are you ready?" Rage laughs softly and stretches his back saying. "I was **born** ready." Suddenly they both start building up chi making the ground tremble. After a while a shadow appears and starts laughing. "So it seems **you** wanted to fight huh." The shadow says, Rage stops building up and smirks saying. "What else did you expect, a **handwritten** invitation?" The shadow starts laughing again and says. "And he has sense of humor aswell." "Don't think it will go easy." Makoto says, the shadiow turns his head towards her and says. "Oh, it's you, I didn't expect **you** to be here fighting me." "Cut the crap, let's get over with this, **Onorhc**." Rage says and throws a energyball at him. The energyball stops infront of Onorhc exposing his face, he smiles and says. "Very well, let's get over with it." Suddenly loud clock ticking is heard as aura starts to cover Onorhc, he snaps his finger and says. "**Chronical Boost**." He is suddenly filled with energy shooting towards Rage throwing a punch, Rage pushes the fist downwards and moves his elbow up hitting it against Onorhc's chin. Onorhc gets hit and disappears within a blink. He appears behind Makoto and throws another fist, Makoto turns quickly and blocks it as Onorhc keeps attacking her throwing punches. He moves his hand towards her and says. "**Chronic Freeze**." Makoto is frozen in time and Rage shoots towards Onorhc but he freezes him aswell, Onorhc smirks cracking his knuckles punching Rage and throws a spinkick towards Makoto. They both fly away as the effect disappear, Rage stands up smiling and says towards Makoto as she stands up aswell. "Seems we need to boost up after all." Makoto nod and transforms into Saolor Jupiter as Rage bursts in chi transforming into a Super Saiya-jin. Onorhc watches as he whistles abit saying. "Well well, seems those **idiots** weren't joking back in hell about the legend." Rage smiles saying as Jupiter shoots forward. "You seem to feel **superior** to your fellow demons." Onorhc laughs as he blocks Jupiters attack shouting. "They fear me because **I** have the control over **time**." Rage disappears and hits Onorhc in the back with his elbow, Onorhc spits out some blood as Jupiter throws a punch at his elbow shooting into the sky. Rage throws a lowkick towards Onorhc tackling him and Jupiter hitting him into the ground with a heelkick. Jupiter glides over the ground facing towards Onorhc again.

Onorhc disappears within a second again hoovering in the sky spitting some blood. "Not **bad** girly, but it gets dangerous from here on." He says with a smirk on his face, Onorhc powers up 2 purple energy balls and fires them speratly as they go very slow. Suddenly Onorhc appears behind Rage and kicks him and disappears in an second appearing behind Jupiter kicking her aswell. They both fly into the energyballs and get stuck in it, Onorhc smirks grabbing his head splitsing himself as there are suddenly 2 of himself. They both shoot towards Rage and Jupiter starting to hit them as fast and much as they can. after a few seconds suddenly electricity bursts out of Jupiter hitting Onorhc, from Rage energy bursts making the energyball shatter hitting the other Onorhc. Jupiter and Rage both shoot towards them hitting them with a reverse spinkick, kicking both Onorhc's into each other. One Onorhc appears and grabs them both and throws them to the ground with a jump, Rage and Jupiter disappears as soon as they touch the ground. Jupiter and Rage shoot past Onorhc with high speed hitting him fast from different angles, Onorhc shouts. "**Reverse Chrono!!**" Rage and Jupiter suddenly move slowly as Onorhc grabs them again and starts spinning throwing Jupiter into the sky and Rage into the ground. Instantly Rage shoots out the ground hitting Onorhc with a uppercut sending him into the sky, as Jupiter is in the sky she flies down spinning and hits Onorhc on the head hard with another heelkick, Rage stands on the ground charging up as the ground trembles. When Rage looks up seeing Onorhc shoot towards him he uses his attack shouting. "**Kiba Bakuha no Ryu!!!**" (Translate: Dragon Fang Blast) Throwing high speed punches and kicks as a dragon starts to spin around Rage, he moves his hand down and shoots up as the dragon shoots through Onorhc making him spit more blood as a imprint of fists and kicks appear on him. Jupiter lands on the ground and closes her eyes making electricity crawl faster over her body pointing her finger into the sky shouting. "**Dogou: Rakurai!!**" (Translate: Angry Roar: Bolt of Lighting) A giant lightingbolt shoots out of the sky towards Onorhc hitting him as he shouts out loudly.

Rage smirks as he watches with Jupiter how the lightningbolt hits Onorhc, he falls down on the ground and stands up after a few seconds laughing out loud. "I'm **impressed**, I'm **really** impressed!! Taking me on, on your Super Saiya-jin form alone and this **female** being able to hurt me badly!!" Onorhc shouts and throws his jacket away moving his head down and then looks at rage and Jupiter with a smirk saying. "But as you always know... Play time is over." Louder clock ticking is heard as suddenly loud gongs are heard as if its time, purple aura starts to cover Onorhc the ground starts to shake terribly. The gongs are starting to be heard louder, Rage notices Onorhc's chi raising and he transforms into his Super Saiya-jin 2 form. The sky starts to turn dark, a violant roar appears out of the aura as a bigger Onorhc appears with wings. "Let's begin the start of **suffering**." He says with a evil smirk, Rage starts laughing as he and Jupiter stand next to each other. They let their electrical energy charge up making it crawl faster over their body, they raise their arms into the sky and then towards onorhc shouting together. "**Ikazuchi no Ryu!!!**" (Translate: Thunder Dragon) 2 giant dragons appear out of the sky shooting down and spin around Onorhc hitting his form. Onorhc gets fully hit by the attacks feeling the high voltage shoot through his entire body. Rage instantly falls on his knees as electricity starts to spark uncontrolably, Rage turns back into a Super Saiya-jin and Onorhc turns back into his normal form both to prevent further damage. Jupiter jumps away knowing what will happen and lands next to the shield Rage has set up. Onorhc stands up and falls to stand up again looking pissed off at Rage, Rage stands up and almost loses balance. Suddenly his shirt crumbles into little pieces, Onorhc smirks evil and says. "It seems I still got you, you might've taken out my ultimate form but it won't save you from death." Rage smiles as blood drips from his forehead and says. "This will be just between you and me." He makes a fist and shoots towards onorhc as Onorhc does the same, they hit each other on the fist and start throwing punches and kicks as dust starts to build up. They both move slowly into the sky continueing throwing impacts on each other hitting each other at times and block. Rage throws a punch and Onorhc grabs it crushing his hand, Onorhc throws a punch with his other fist but Rage blocks it with his knee and strikes down his elbow on Onorhc's arm breaking it. They shoot back falling towards the ground. "It has been fun monkey, you and the girl were the only one that could beat me up this badly. Sadly there is a being that was able to take me easily on." Onorhc says, Rage moves his hand forward and then next to him saying. "Yeah.. I know, you're talking about Infernal right? Bloodlust told me about his seals, before we finish this... How many are there open?" Onorhc moves his hand forward aswell and them up replying."I'm not certain but we still have alot to go." Rage closes his eyes and starts powering up his Kamehameha as Onorhc charges his attack aswell.

Rage shoots his Kamehameha towards Onorhc as he shoots his attack back shouting. "**Chrono Chaos!**" The energy attacks burst into each other tryingto push each other away. "Give **up** kid, you're **not** strong enough for Infernal!!" Onorhc shouts, Rage shouts back. "I **don't** care, even **if** I have to die I **will** die while fighting to protect everyone I hold dear!!" Onorhc sighs and sends alot of energy into the attack pushing it towards Rage and shouts. "This is your **last** chance! Give up and **surrender!!**" "**Never!!** I will never give up my dream!!" Rage shouts more as the attack reaches him closer then expected. Suddenly a voice says. "Pathetic... You're a worthless piece of crap." Rage opens his eyes and they turn bloodred as he suddenly smirks, the kamehameha turns from white to black, Onorhc shouts. "Who the **fuck **are you? This fight is between **me** and the **kid!!!**" The voice that comes from Rage says. "Bad luck fuckhead, I don't feel like being killed because some retard can't finish you off." Then suddenly a evil laugh echoes as the dark kamehameha shoots with highspeed into Onorhc blasting him. After the energyblasts disappear Onorhc opens his eyes feeling himself slowly falling down into hell watching Dark-Rage laughing as the words echo through his head. "_Pathetic demons.. You will all fall by my hand._" Onorhc falls into hell and a dark energyball shoots into the hole as Dark Rage starts laughing evil. "Man, to think that bastard was able to seal me up again." Dark Rage smirks and says. "Fine... I'll let you back." Suddenly Rage turns back to normal and collapses.

"Where... Am.. I?" Rage asks as he opens his eyes feeling something cold on his forehead. Usagi looks at Rage and shouts over her shoulder. "Ami-chan! He's awake!" Rage looks to the side seeing Ami walk towards him and removes the towel on his forehead, she places her hand on his forehead saying. "It's ok Rage-kun, you're allright." Rage sits up straigth and shakes his head, Rei walks in and gives Rage a glass of water. "Feeling better, Rage-kun?" Rei asks, Rage drinks abit of water and nods. Usagi stands up straigth and sighs. "And I was thinking you were going to lose, but was that Dark-Rage we saw there?" Rage nods slowly and sees Makoto walk in. "Nee-chan... Are they done?" Makoto looks with a worried face and nods, Rage looks at her and says. "Is there something?" "Dark-Rage.. Why does he act like that after killing the enemy attacking the hell port." Makoto asks, Rage sighs and says. "He wants to let them know they should fear him when they hear his name." Makoto sighs and says as she walks away. "Nii-cha--.. No, sensei.. I want a one on one fight with you." Rage looks at Makoto and smiles abit saying. "That'll be ok.. In 20 days we will have a match." Usagi then shouts at Rage. "**Why** do you want to fight her?? **Stop** acting like a Saiya-jin!" Rage looks to the ceiling and laughs saying. "I'm sorry Usagi-chan, but it's a test to see how much she has grown.. Stop acting like a Saiya-jin, eh? Hahaha.. That's like telling me to stop breathing." Rei crosses her arms and says to Usagi. "Don't worry it must be some sibling quarrel, let them do it. They'd feel better after it." Usagi nods as she sighs...

**The end of Onorhc, the mystery of Infernal's seals are still not clear. Dark-Rage has freed himself from the seal... But why on earth did he allow Rage to take control over his body??? Makoto wants a showdown with Rage, what will the outcome be? Will Makoto become the winner or will Rage show her she needs more training? Read it on the next story!!!!**

**To Be Continued!!!!**


End file.
